Containers having snap-in closures are known to the art in various embodiments. For example, it is known in the art to dispose a snap-in closure between an upper part and a lower part of a container, where the snap-in closure is constructed as knob closure. Such a closure, although easy to open, has a very weak holding or locking force. In order to store relatively heavy objects in a container, however, it is necessary to provide a snap-in closure that has a strong holding force and that facilitates construction at relatively low manufacturing costs.